


Leaving the Past Behind

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Leaving the Past Behind

"I've got to leave early in the morning," Harry said as he was climbing into bed.

"Meeting?" Severus asked, closing the book he was reading.

"Oh no. Hermione's still in Stuttgart and Ron's got to drop Hugo off with Molly before _his_ meeting so I told him I'd walk Rose to school." Harry picked up the file he needed to review.

"She should be able to go by herself," Severus said his voice tinged with irritation. Harry set the file down on his legs.

"She's only six."

"I managed to get myself fed and off as soon as I started primary school." Severus picked his book back up again but scowled at the face Harry was making. "What?"

"Where was your mum?" Harry had always walked behind Petunia but she at least took Dudley to school the first few years so he didn't have to walk by himself until he was a bit bigger.

"She wasn't an early riser," Severus said cryptically then looked back down at his book but Harry wasn't having any of it.

"What's that mean?"

"It means it was the only time she had to herself when my father wasn't there and I wasn't going to wake her just so she could make me toast," Severus snapped. "Any five year old can do that."

Harry found himself a bit stunned. He knew things hadn't been pleasant in the Snape household but he couldn't imagine how someone—a mother—would treat her own child that way.

"I know what you're thinking," Severus said, glaring at Harry. "She did the best she could. We managed, Mum and me." He paused and exhaled slowly, in a way Harry knew he did to calm himself. "I'd prefer we didn't discuss this again."

"Of course." As his own father was generally off the table, Harry understood the need to be protective of someone, even if he or she hadn't been perfect. He reached over and rubbed Severus's thigh comfortingly before curling away and snuggling down under the blankets.

" _Nox_ ," he heard Severus say as the room fell dark and sighed in relief when Severus's arm wrapped around him as he spooned up behind Harry.

"I'll be sure to wake you in the morning," Severus said quietly, as ever acting as Harry's personal alarm clock.

Mind wandering as he fell asleep, Harry decided he ought to give Rose an extra hug from Severus when he dropped her off at school.


End file.
